In a typical voicemail system, calling parties attempt to reach a called party or a subscriber of the functionality of the voicemail system and are directed to the subscriber's voicemail box where a voice message may be left for the subscriber's subsequent review and use. Often, a number of voicemail system users have access to a single voicemail box to which all voicemail messages are left to all users of that voicemail box. For example, one voicemail box may be associated with a single telephone directory number to which all members of a family or multiple roommates in an apartment or dormitory receive voicemail messages. If a voicemail message is left for one member of the family, but the message is opened and reviewed by another member of the family, the intended recipient of the message may not receive the message or know that the message was left, and any privacy considerations associated with the message are lost because the message is accessible by others who have access to the single voicemail box.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for providing called party-specific folders within a single voicemail box to which voice messages from specific callers may be directed for subsequent review only by the intended recipient of those voice messages. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.